Something Else
by Feed The Bath of Blood
Summary: The story is about a hunter named Eve who is not entirely normal. As she goes out on hunts and learns more about the planet of Shear, she discovers that there is more to question about herself than she realized. (Rated M just to be safe. :) Possible OC ship in the future. I sort of left this story on hold for over a year, and I'm finally back so yeah!)


**Chapter 1: Initiation**

Wow! before Istart this story, I just wanted to give my thanks the Killed Streaks for the motivation to write. I hope to improve my writing skills so that I might be as awesome as him. Please, check out his stories, especially if you're into Monster Hunter.

This is my first time writing a creative story of my own, so don't go too hard on me.

* * *

It was her first Hunt. All of the lab tests came up green, and the battle simulations went by without a hitch. Now, she would finally be able to test herself in live combat; Well, the white-coats were the ones running tests, but this did not matter to her. After all, who wouldn't get tired of being cooped up in a lab? Since the first time she opened her eyes, she wanted to leave that place. Now, she was free.

"Eve?" chirped Bucket, the robotic yellow cyclops.

The pale, slender girl looked up. She raised one brow in question.

"We will be arriving at the drop site in approximately 2 minutes. Are you prepared?"

Eve nodded enthusiastically. The only things she would be taking into the planet Shear were the items that she already had on; a long, black coat with a hood that hid her pale, silver eyes, a tank top with a digital camo design as well as matching fatigues, and her black, knee-high combat boots. The only thing in her loadout that could be considered a "weapon" was a belt that held various vials and needles. To help her hold these items in extreme conditions, Eve wore gloves that were padded with a slip-resistant fabric. As always, her left arm sleeve was folded carefully up to just below her elbow. The girl was short in stature (barely over five feet tall) and looked practically harmless. If anyone was to glance at her, they would think that she was unprepared for any type of fight. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"All Hunters, please wait at your stations." blared a synthetic female voice over the loud speakers.

 _'We're finally going in!' Eve thought excitedly._

 _ **'Finally, I can make something bleed!'** growled another voice in her head  
_

 _The Hunters-Caira, Markov, Bucket and Maggie-waited at the drop-ship's trap door eagerly, itching for a good fight. Meanwhile, Eve entered a special emergency pod that was modified specifically for her._

 _"Just like my training." she mumbled to herself as the pod's door sealed itself and aimed towards where the Monster was last seen by the planet tracker._

 _Eve felt a sharp sting in her wrist that she had grown accustomed to since the beginning of the tests._

 _"Compatibility serum has been successfully injected." said the same synthetic voice as before. "Launching the Hunt pod. Do not attempt to exit during this process." With that, Eve was fired off into the ground._

* * *

Eve eyes snapped open. She took in deep breaths and released them, just as she was taught. It had only been about thirty seconds. It wasn't the launch or the impact that rendered her unconscious, but the serum. As the pod released her, Eve noticed a tingling in her left arm. Nothing out of the ordinary. Eve climbed out of the pod and stood, stretching her body. As the girl looked around, she noticed that Shear was not as ugly as all the hunters claimed. From the way they described it, Eve expected the land to be some sort of desolate wasteland, or a rotting forest. Instead, she saw thick, green grass and fern patches everywhere. There were tall, strong-looking trees looming over everything like protective giants, and fresh-water springs surrounded by massive, moss-covered rocks. The only unnatural thing in this area were the dirt pathways that humans had made to traverse more quickly. Eve would have to come back sometime to observe the scenery better. Now, however, she had a Hunt to see through.

"Instinct?" said Eve, looking around.

 **"Oh! Is it time to feed now?!"** Asked the other voice in her head.

"No, Instinct. Just a little longer, okay? Then, you'll be able to spear as many hearts and crush as many bones as you want." she mused. "Besides, the noise we made when we landed probably spooked the wildlife around here."

Just as this was said, there was a movement in the foliage to Eve's right. Her inhumanly silver eyes darted to the disturbed brush. A very much annoyed tyrant trudged out from a spring that had been hidden by the bushes. It sniffed the air, searching for the cause of the disturbance as if it had nothing better to do.

"Guess we won't have to wait as long as I thought." mumbled Eve as she slid out a vial and poured out a single blue tablet onto the palm of her hand. She popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed. Eve felt its effects almost instantaneously.

By this time, the tyrant had already pin-pointed the girl's location, and was charging at her at an alarmingly fast rate! Now, Eve could discern its nasty warts and angry battle scars. The massive beast was about five feet away when Eve finally dodged to her left. Her right arm became a shade of gray and her hand seemingly disappeared. in its place sprouted a wickedly sharp blade that was similar to a Wraith's scythes. As the the tyrant continued its charge, the outstretched blade easily sliced through it cheek, elliciting a roar of pain and frustration from the beast. The tyrant attempted to make a sharp U-turn but stumbled. When the mighty creature fell, Eve saw an opportunity and rushed in for a killing strike. Without a word, the girl leaped upand drove the obsidian blade into its head. As the edge was driven deeper into the tyrants skulls, it let out its final death throes, sending Eve tumbling to the ground.

Once all was quiet again, Eve stood and gingerly rubbed her rump. Suddenly, she let out a giggle at a thought she had.

"Whew, I kiilled that thing and the only thing it gave me was a sore ass!" Exclaimed Eve proudly to nobody in particular.

 **"I helped, too."** Grumbled Instinct. **"Don't try to keep all blood and glory to yourself, or I'll rupture your spleen."**

Eve laughed melodically at Instinct's randomness, saying that she would eat Instinct's cartilage raw. Instinct shut up, not wanting to challenge Eve right then.

The sliver-eyed girl reverted her arm back to normal and decided to actually turn on her inter-com. After a few agrily spat directions from her worried companions, Eve made her way to them. Once they regrouped, the team would go after their main target.

* * *

So, this was my first chapter. Really short, I know. Please cope with me. I kind of suck at writing, so...yeah, soorrry! Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it, as would any budding author. I'm still not completely sure on what to write next, since I kind of wrote this on instinct, so I'm sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out soon. Buh-Bye!


End file.
